Grogar
Grofar is a villain from My Little Pony and Friends that appeared as the main antagonist in the four-part story arc, The Return of Tambelon. He is voiced by Michael Bell. Biography Grogar is an evil ram and ruler of the city of Tambelon, who tried to conquer Ponyland five hundred years prior to the present day. He was thwarted, and he and his city and the Troggles, his unwilling subjects, were banished to the realm of darkness. By employing the Troggles as slave labor, Grogar was able to create a magical bell which enabled him to begin returning Tambelon to Ponyland. In the process, he and his minions were able to capture a number of unicorns, whose winking out abilities caused them to appear in Tambelon. Once Tambelon returned to Ponyland, Grogar unleashed his army of Troggles, and succeeded in capturing a number of other ponies including Earth Ponies, Pegasi, Flutter Ponies, and Sea Ponies. He was also able to capture a number of Bushwoolies and Grundles, but was particularly interested in capturing Megan Williams and her siblings due to their possession of hands. When Megan infiltrated Tambelon to rescue her friends, he was able to capture most of her rescue party along with a couple of escaped prisoners. Grogar soon ordered his minion Bray to capture the remaining rebels, intending to take his revenge on the ponies by exiling them to the realm of darkness as he had been. Having determined that the bell worn around his neck was the source of his power, the rebels attempted to steal it from him using a recording of Bray's voice and a costume to lure him out of Tambelon. However, he proved too powerful, and they were forced to flee after he captured another pair of ponies. Grogar later appeared after the rebels were captured in an ambush, and warned them of their imminent fate. With victory seemingly achieved, Grogar began the spell to banish the ponies to the realm of the darkness. On his orders, the entire Troggle population began to celebrate, but soon broke up after the ponies and their friends escaped and invited the Troggles to join them. Enraged upon discovering this, Grogar attempted to thwart their escape, but was defeated when Megan rang an ancient bell in the city that destroyed Grogar's own bell and with it his powers. Sent back to the realm of darkness with no slave army to aid him, it was predicted that Grogar would not be able to return to Ponyland for a very long time. Abilities Grogar is a large blue ram, twice the size or more of an adult pony, with great physical abilities of strength and speed. He was able to leap from great heights and land without injury, and his large horns were a formidable weapon. Grogar also used his horns to channel magical energy, which he drew from the bell he wore around his neck; it is unknown whether Grogar possessed any inherent magic. With the bell's power, he could unleash destructive blasts or conjure up magical cages to imprison his enemies, and apparently cast spells allowing travel to and from the realm of darkness. Despite his size and power, Grogar can be clumsy, as shown when he got stuck in a tree after charging a group of ponies. As a ram he lacks hands, a deficiency he is fully aware of, and is thus fixated on having slaves who do. He seems to either lack magic of his own or have very weak powers, as he required 500 years and help from the Troggles to make the bell that acts as his primary weapon. This bell was also destroyed instantly by the ringing of the ancient bell within Tambelon. Trivia * Grogar was mentioned in G4 in the third episode of Season 7 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as part of a story called Gusty The Great. Twilight Sparkle reads the book to the sick fillies at a hospital and was babysitting Flurry Heart at the time. He makes a cameo appearance in the Friendship is Magic comic Nightmare Knights #1. A new version of Grogar was introduced in the season 9 premiere, The Beginning of the End, in which he was an ancient tyrant over the land that became Equestria. After being defeated by that series' version of Gusty, he slowly gathered his power over millennia before seeking to assemble an alliance of villains. The three-part series finale the reveals that Grogar was actually Discord (a reformed villain) in disguise to instill a sense of confidence in Twilight, forgetting that the villains he assembled were untrustworthy and would turn on him at the drop of a hat. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Return of Tambelon Category:Males